leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.100
* New item: |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.100 |Prev = V1.0.0.99 |Next = V1.0.0.101 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.18.13 * You can now request a trade with other players at the end of Draft Mode. * Updated the integrated Adobe Air runtime to version 2.0. * Added new bundle images to the Store. League of Legends v1.0.0.100 * : Fires a bullet at an enemy, damaging them and bouncing to another enemy behind them, dealing even more damage. * : Miss Fortune passively deals increased damage to an enemy the more times she attacks them. Can be activated to give increased attack speed and lower healing received by targets that she attacks. * : A flurry of bullets is fired into the air which soon land at a target location, dealing damage and slowing enemies inside of it over a few seconds. * (Ultimate): Miss Fortune hysterically unleashes a massive barrage of bullets into a cone in front of her, channeling for a few seconds and causing large amounts of damage to enemies. * (Innate): Miss Fortune’s movement speed increases the longer she doesn’t get attacked. * Fixed a display error with and death recap. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * Stats: ** Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.550. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.13% from 1.0%. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * : tooltip corrected to state that it removes all crowd control, not debuffs. * : tooltip corrected to not imply that enemies do not take damage until they land. * : magic resistance reduction reduced to 15/25/35 from 20/30/40. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * : tooltip corrected to state that enemies are rooted and cannot attack or move. * Corrected the buff tooltip on so it correctly states that all attackers receive magic damage. * Fixed a display error with and death recap. * : ** Silence duration reduced to 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 seconds from 2/2.5/3/3.5/4. ** Cooldown reduced to 13 from 16. * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 550 from 500. ** Attack speed gain per level increased to +2.3% from +1.86%. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * : reload time reduced to 10 from 14. * : ** Health cost changed to 50/60/70/80/90 from 30/50/70/90/110. ** Dr. Mundo is now healed for half of the ability cost when the ability strikes an enemy. * : health cost reduced to 20/25/30/35/40 from 20/27.5/35/42.5/50. * : health cost changed to 25/35/45/55/65 from 15/30/45/60/75. * : heal amount modified to 40/55/70% of Mundo's health over the duration from 50% at all ranks. * Stats: ** Base attack damage reduced to 45 from 47.6. ** Attack damage per level reduced to 2.6 from 3. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.8 from 3.22. * : damage reduced to 35/55/75/95/115 from 40/65/90/115/140. * : mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * Fixed a display error with and death recap. * Fixed a bug where Gangplank's passive would be replaced with the debuff text when struck by another Gangplank. * : maximum armor and magic resistance reduced to 5/10/15/20/25 from 7/14/21/28/35. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * Fixed a display error with the tooltip on 's self buff. * : tooltip updated to correctly state that the slow is actually 20/25/30% not 25/30/35%. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * : level up tooltip now correctly states the increased mana cost. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * : level up tooltip now correctly states the increased slow amount. * : debuff and death recap tooltips have been corrected. * 's buff on Kog'Maw now correctly states that the increased cost per stack is 40. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * : cooldown reduced to 9 from 10. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 90/105/120/135/150. ** It no longer places a blank buff on Malzahar. * Malzahar's Voidlings will now attack the target affected by Malzahar's most recently cast . * : ** It now suppresses the target instead of stunning it. ** Range increased to 750 from 650. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * : tooltip simplified. * : buff no longer incorrectly states that it grants increased attack speed. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * : tooltip now correctly mentions the 10% bonus dodge chance Nidalee gains in Cougar Form. * Corrected a display error with and death recap. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * Corrected a display error with Pantheon's auto attack and death recap. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * Typos corrected in the level up tooltips for and . * : debuff now correctly states that it can stack up to 20 times. * : ** Base heal reduced to 80/120/160/200/240 from 100/145/190/235/280. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.1 from 0.9. * : ** Its debuff now correctly states the slow amount. ** It can no longer be cast while rooted. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * : buff no longer incorrectly states that he does reduced damage for the duration. * can no longer be cast while rooted; can still be cast while rooted. * Fixed a typo in 's tooltip. * : debuff will now grant assists even if it does not deal damage to the target. * : effects can now be toggled instead of being a permanent passive. It has a 4 seconds cooldown upon toggle off. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * can no longer be cast while rooted. Summoner Spells * can no longer be cast while rooted. * can no longer be cast while rooted. 物品 * New : ** Recipe: + + 500 gold. ** + 350 Mana. ** + 7 Mana Regen per 5 seconds. ** + 20 Attack Damage. ** UNIQUE Passive: 2% of your maximum mana is converted to attack damage. ** UNIQUE Passive: Whenever your champion attacks, they gain 1 max mana (2 second cooldown.) Whenever your champion uses an ability, they gain 4 max mana (3 second cooldown.) Bonus mana caps at 1000. * redesigned: ** Recipe: + + 375 gold. ** +30 Magic Resist. ** +200 Health. ** UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 12% and increases your healing and regeneration effects on yourself by 20%. * redesigned: ** New Recipe: + + 205 gold. ** 350 Mana ** 7 Mana Regen per 5. * , and 's "reservoir" system has been removed. These items will now strictly respect the cooldown time between procs. The cooldown has been reduced to 2 second delays between procs from 3 seconds. * : tooltip updated to state the correct slow amount. * now revives Champions at 750 health and 375 mana instead of 40% health and mana. * : cost reduced to 435 from 450 gold. * : recipe changed to + + 185 gold. General * Abilities with movement or teleport based components now cannot be cast while rooted. * , and now properly suppress and stun their targets. * Suppression prevents summoner spells from being cast, and makes the ability immune to duration reduction effects such as that granted by . * Towers currently attacking a champion will no longer respond to further calls for help from other champions. * Improved many of the "playing as" and "playing against" tips that display in death recap. * Updated the splash logo that appears upon loading into the game client to match the new League of Legends logo. * Fixed a bug that caused purple cannon minions to deal and receive normal damage from towers. * Fixed a bug that caused super minions to receive normal damage from towers. Sound * Added a second taunt. * Fixed a bug causing the sound to continue after Rammus hit his target. * Fixed timing issues with basic attacks. * Tweaked volume level of skill sounds. * Tweaked volume level of skill sounds. Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.100 en:V1.0.0.100